sbbbfandomcom-20200215-history
SBBBAS Theme
This is the theme for Sandbox Big Brother All Stars. School of Violence. Week 1 Once again, welcome to Sandbox Big Brother 5: All Stars! It is a pleasure to have all of you back in this series. During previous seasons we have had different themes. Sandbox Big Brother 1 had a short-lived Zombie Apocalypse, although it turned out it was just the production pranking the houseguests. Sandbox Big Brother 2 had a Virtual World, in which while you wouldn’t die, you would still feel everything that happened to you. In Sandbox Big Brother 3, the players died and had to be part of a fight between Heaven and Hell. During Sandbox Big Brother 4, we traveled around the world, visiting a lot of different countries. For Sandbox Big Brother 5: All Stars we have decided to try something different. We are aware that you guys all want to prove yourselves, whether it is looking for redemption from the mistakes you made in your season that led you to lose the game, or, that you simply want to keep your title of winner by winning both your original season and this one. So this season, we will let you focus on that, and your social and LOVE life in general! Follow me, I will take you to the place where all of you will be staying during this season! As you follow the host team, you get excited, and why not, a little nervous about the upcoming season. If you do as well as you think you will, you will be staying here for months, and while you know you will enjoy your time, you also know it will take a toll on your mental sanity, but you hope everything will be alright. After a bit of walking, the host team stops and you look around. You see a park, surrounded by a lake. You see squirrels running around, you hear birds chirping. But all that is nothing compared to what you see right in front of you, in the middle of the park. A giant building, a Campus. Probably big enough to fit at least a couple hundred people. Come on in, All Stars… Welcome to Sandbox Big Brother 5: High School of Love! You will be spending your days here, getting to know each other, and playing a Big Brother game. I’m sure that by the end of this season, you will all become friends with each other, even if some of you will draw the short stick and go home early on. Who knows! Maybe some of you will even find love in this game! But, regardless of what happens, we will make sure you spend every day as great as you would if it was the last day of your life! You are our All Stars and we love you! Look around the campus as much as you want. Your first 24 hours will be used to get to know each other, even if some of you are looking at familiar faces! While exploring, a few of you decide to take a detour. You find the Kitchen and to your surprise (and pleasure) you see that it’s full of food. Any kind of food you want. From candies, to pizza, to chocolate… even more specific food such as Mexican or Arabic. You need a second to recover from how good this looks until you decide to give it a taste… And it is, without a doubt, the most delicious food you have tried in your life. You are sure that you will have a great time during the next few months… Some of you have decided to catch an early night and go to sleep. However, you are all awaken by a loud scream. You get worried, but you all decide to go in group to find out what happened, ready to defend yourselves from whatever dangerous thing might be around. When you finally arrive to where you heard the scream from… You see blood on the floor. You feel sick to your stomach and cannot believe what you are seeing. You look around at your fellow houseguests and they are all as terrified as you are. Some of you start freaking out until… You hear some laughs behind you. You turn around and... You find out it was just a group of All Stars that stayed up and decided to scare the people awake as a prank. You go back to bed, frustrated. You are all awake by now; the ones of you who woke up early are having breakfast and are soon joined by the rest of you. As you enjoy your food, there is an announcement heard on the Cafeteria. You all pay attention to it. “Good morning, houseguests” the voice of one of the hosts says. “We hope you are enjoying your time here! As we announced earlier, we will have our first Head of Household competition tonight, as expected. However we wanted to let you know that the library of the third floor is out of limits for now so do not attempt to go there. Violations to this rule might result in some kind of punishment! Is this understood, All Stars?” You all say some variation of “yes” while nodding and behaving well, as you would not want to be punished on your first day! But most of you get a bit curious about the reasons behind this, as the library was fine yesterday according to the ones of you who checked it out. Regardless you decide to just keep enjoying your food for now. Every single one of you is hanging out in the park. Some of you are playing with a ball; some others are just sitting and eating something, while talking with each other. Out of nowhere, you hear a scream coming from the campus. You think it was someone trying to prank you again like last night, but after doing a quick rundown you realize that all twenty of you are in the park. You get a bit scared. You all decide to go in to explore and try to find the source of the scream. As you keep exploring the campus, you split into groups to cover a wider area. However, after a couple hours, you all meet up again and tell everyone you did not find anyone or anything out of place. But you all agreed that you definitely heard the scream. There is only one place you have not checked was the library of the third floor. Some rules are meant to be broken, you think. Some of you are scared, some others are excited. You all decide to go together to that forbidden place… You get there, and you decide to be the one to open the door. You gulp as you reach out for the door handle… What you see next is an image that will never leave your mind again. Not one, not two, but at least five dead bodies spread around the library. As the rest of the group comes in, some look away, some puke, some scream… There’s pretty much a river of blood. Not too long after you witness this terrifying scene, you hear an announcement from the hosts “I told you houseguests that you were NOT supposed to be there. I am not mad at any of you, just disappointed. Leave the library immediately and forget about it and everything will be forgiven though, you are our All Stars and we wouldn’t want to cancel this season over a mistake.” Once the announcement is over, everyone is silent. Just what the hell is going on here? The entire group decides that, as excited as you were about playing Sandbox Big Brother All Stars, you simply cannot stay in this place. You have to leave and go back home as soon as possible and probably move somewhere else so you cannot be found. You devise a plan to leave. All of you start running together to leave, from where you came from. However, you all bump into an invisible wall. What. The. Hell. You all walk around, running your hands through the wall but your fears get confirmed as you realize that the wall is surrounding the entire campus. There is no way out. Once the group realized this, they all remained quiet for a few moments. You once again hear an announcement “It wouldn’t be a proper Big Brother game if you could just leave this easily would it? Just enjoy your time here! It will be a great experience, I promise!” I will be with you guys in person soon to announce the first HoH competition.” You are all freaked out and you are unsure on how to proceed. But then one of you tells the rest about a plan to escape. It could work. You will just have to wait until the competition. You are all called to the Gym, as it is the most spacious room in the campus. Once you arrive there, you all see the hosts and you go ahead and put your plan in practice… You run with knives in your hands towards them in an attempt to threaten them to let you go. Something seems off as they see you going towards them but do not even flinch a bit and just keep observing you. One of you makes a signal to stop and you all do. Once again, it would seem like the hosts are behind an invisible wall. ”Welcome, once again.” one of them says. “It seems like you really cannot hold your urges to kill someone. Therefore, we will allow that. We wanted you to have 24 hours of friendship and LOVE before we revealed the actual twist of the season, so it was a shame that you people had already started figuring things out. But it is what it is.” All of you are a bit confused and concerned… The host continues “Welcome to Sandbox Big Brother: High School of Violence” that is, certainly, a different subtitle than the one that was previously announced. “So I guess we should explain how this will work. We will have Gladiator-like fights between you people! The HoH will be our Caesar. The Caesar will nominate two people for a fight in the Arena. The PoV will be an Angel, who will have the choice of whether or not to protect someone from fighting in the Arena. Once we have our final nominees, they will fight in the Arena, where the votes of the rest of the houseguest will give them strength or weaken them during the fight. And of course, the winner of the fight will claim the loser’s life.” You all look at each other, terrified. This has to be a joke right? You think back at how the Zombie Apocalypse during Sandbox Big Brother 1 was just a prank by the producers, and you feel like that’s once again what’s happening here. They wouldn’t actually make you guys kill each other, would they? ”What about the Jury?” one of you says. “Yeah, we need to be alive for Jury, otherwise this wouldn’t be a Big Brother game!” another one says. The host smiles. “You don’t have to worry about that. We are aware that we will need the ones of you who make Jury to be able to make decisions, and we have already decided how that will work.” Being shut down so quickly and seriously like that, it looks more and more like this is not a prank. “All right.” The host starts. “Welcome to your first Head of Household, or, Caesar if you rather, Competition. Our first Sandbox Big Brother All Stars competition is an updated version of our very first Sandbox Big Brother competition ever. The one that N1ed won during the first week of Sandbox Big Brother 1. Cookies!” So this really is happening… One of you will soon decide who the two people nominated to fight in the arena will be… This is truly a nightmare come true.